


Off The Beaten Path

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin needs to get Brian to Brooklyn.





	Off The Beaten Path

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Timeline: post 513  
The boys both live in NYC  
Not beta’d, so mistakes are mine.  
  


  
“Not just no, but Fuck. No!” Brian yelled into the phone while collecting the story boards and proposal from his desk. He was already late for his meeting and didn't have time for this bullshit.  
  
“Briannn, pleaseeee,” Justin begged. “You have to! Please, Pretty Please?”  
  
“Wrong Sunshine. Don’t have to, don’t need to, don’t want to,” Brian replied as he sat back down in his leather chair. “Why exactly do _you_ have to?”  
  
“Because that’s where it is, where it has to be, where it’s going to be. I really don’t have a choice in the matter” Justin said with a sigh.  
  
“Of course you have a choice, Justin. Just as I have a choice. Isn’t that one of the Ten Commandments or part of the constitution or whateverthefuck? We all have choices.” Brian said with resolve. “You have the choice to love me, which you do. You have the choice of rim job or blowjob, which you took full advantage of just this morning. I mean, I really fail to see why these aren’t all great choices. Can’t we just stick with those and not worry about all that other shit?”  
  
“I wish it were that easy Brian but the gallery is in Brooklyn and you can only get there by subway or bridge and you refuse to ride the subway because it’s beneath you,” Justin said with a smirk “and you won’t get on the bridge. There is no other way to get there!”  
  
“Well then, I guess that settles it, doesn’t it? Discussion over, next topic.” Brian stated as he reclined in his chair and massaged his forehead. He felt a major headache coming on. 

As if on cue, Ted knocked on the door and entered Brian’s office.

"Um, Brian? The client is starting to get a little agitated. What do you want me to tell them?" Ted asked in a frazzled tone.  
  
Brian glared at Ted and gave his patented 'don't fuck with me' look and cut off Justin mid sentence.  “I have to go, Sunshine. Work beckons. Later.”  
  
“This discussion isn’t over!” Justin yelled into the cell phone as he snapped it shut.  
  
“He can’t go. No, let me rephrase that,” Justin said with a pout as he and his mother grabbed a corner booth at his favorite deli. “He won’t go, period, end of story.”   
  
“Did he give you a valid reason why he won’t go, honey?” Jennifer said as she handed him a menu.   
  
Justin laughed and replied, “I don’t think you want to know his reasons, Mom.”   
  
Justin and Jennifer had just exited the restaurant and were standing on the corner waiting for the light to change when they heard a song coming from a cab idling by the curb.  
  
 _“Fly me to the moon,_  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!  
  
“Oh, my goodness,” Jennifer sighed,” that song brings back some great memories.”  
  
As they started to cross the street, Justin grabbed his mother by the arm and shouted, “Oh my God, that’s it!!”  
  
“Justin Taylor! You scared me to death! What are you talking about?” Jennifer said dumbfounded.  
  
“Fly me to the moon? C’mon, that’s perfect! That’s classic. Shit, that is SO Brian Kinney!” Justin said with a big grin.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t get it,” Jennifer said looking puzzled. “Brian listens to Frank Sinatra?”  
  
“Hm, who?” Justin said distractedly.  
  
“The song, silly. That’s Frank Sinatra singing, ‘Fly me to the moon’ Jennifer chided.  
  
“No, Mom. Not the song, the idea behind the song. Fly? Fly to Brooklyn?   
  
Justin grabbed his cell and dialed information. “Could I have the number for a helicopter tour company?”  
  
  



End file.
